kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Main Page
Welcome to the KND MACEDONIA Code Module! The gihugeic Codename: Kids Next Door Encyclopedia. The encyclopedia contains '' '' articles, '' '' categories and '' '' images at this moment and growing! Please refer to the Community Portal for rules, regulations and content needed. Or it it's your first time using a Wiki refer to the . These pages are full of SPOILERS, about characters and happenings in the series. If you don't want to ruin surprises browse carefully. http://www.tvkndmacedonia.blogspot.com/ ЗАКОНИ ЗА ЧЛЕНСТВО ВО KND МАКЕДОНИЈА 1.Новите закони во KND:секој да напрви свој дневник и редовно да пишува во него. 2. Законот кој го донес главнијот на KND сеектор:Б гласи секој член во KND да дојде на ден 02.Мај да се слави првото постоење на KND сеектор:Б. 3.На ден 02.Август да се славит првото заседаније на АСНОМ кој се одржал во Куманово. 4.Законот под член 14 вели забрането лажејне: - А под членот стои тој што ке лажи добива 3 казни со зависност на лагата што ја имат кажено таја личност. 5.Тој што ке прекажува од еден партија на друга ќе бидит сместа супстедиран (избркан)од KND сектор:Б. - Зависи што и на кого ќе прекажит. 6.Војниците на KND ако не го послусет главнијот за некој задатак ке бидит супстедиран (избркан) од KND. - Зависност од задатката и не послушноста. 7.Некој од војниците ако му препрогарат или му зборуват вулгарни (страмни)зборови - Главнијот смејт да го супстедиран (избркан) од KND. - А смејт да му опростит се до желбата на главнијот. - Исто така главнијот смејт да му дајт казна помала од со требат. 8.Казните за благодет и бркајне изнесуваат: - 2-4 казни можат да се оправдет само од главниот на KND и KND сеектор:Б. - 5-13 земајне на значката дека е во KND и KND сеектор:Б и полагајне на поновен испит за поновен влес во KND и KND сеектор:Б. - 14-15 бркајне и не враќајне во KND и KND сеектор:Б. 9.Кој нема да ги почитуват правилана на KND и на KND сеектор:Б ќе имат казна: - Од 1до15 казни зависност од прекршокот што го направил војникот. 10. Не се рачунат по роднинска брска со главнијот или со сојузот на деца во KND. - Бидеќи главнијот можит да бидит супстедиран (избркан) од KND. - А можит да бидит само казнет зависност од услугата што ја напрал за некоја ствар. 11.Важно е на секој празник или веселба знамето на KND морат да е подигнато. 12.За секој смртен случај на некој блиски знамето морат да го спуштиме на полу копје. 13.Задачи на главниот - Главниот има задача да ги подготвуват сите докомети за членовите на KND. - Требат да контактират секој ден со членовите ид тимот. - За пишат за своите дадени фирми.- Заменикот требат да си ја вршат помалата работа д пишува наместо главниот ако главниот не пишит за задатката. - Привременијот главен треба да ги предајт докометите од неговото привремено главувајне. ПРИЈАВЕТЕСЕ НА E-MEIL:TVKNDMACEDONIA@YAHOO.COM И ПОСЕТЕТЕЈА СТРАНАТА НА KND MACEDONIA http://www.tvkndmacedonia.blogspot.com/ {| border=0 width="100%" style="margin:0;border:1px #FFFFFF solid; border-collapse:collapse; background-color: #ABCDEF" border=1